


only half a blue sky

by snsk



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 4+1, Banter, Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M, Romance, happy happy happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snsk/pseuds/snsk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>four times harry and louis are apart, and one time they're just a part of each other.</p><p>(no okay that summary sounded a lot cooler in my head but you get my gist. inspired by one direction's half a heart, duh.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	only half a blue sky

**Author's Note:**

> based looooosely on their locations throughout tour

:::

one:  
manchester --- la

"so how is she?" harry pauses to juggle the shopping bags he's got. he's on the street, so the noise is pretty loud, but the line's clear, thank god for that.

"ah, okay," louis says uncomfortably. "says hi."

"hi back," harry says automatically. "umm, wish her a happy birthday, i guess? i missed it."

louis makes an amused sound. "harold, that was five months ago."

"well, i," says harry, before realizing he's got absolutely no excuse, he absolutely knew it was her birthday, and he absolutely didn't care.

well-- it's not that he doesn't care, except that he tries to stay as apathetic as possible towards her, or other negative feelings might come creeping in. harry doesn't work well with negative feelings towards anyone.

"yeaaah, thought so," louis says, then, hesitant, "um, babe, might be some pictures tomorrow, some tea party thing we're supposed to attend?"

"okay," harry says.

"yeah, okay," says louis. he sounds a bit sad, now, even through the miles and ocean water separating them.

which, no.

"love you," harry adds, just in case he's forgotten.

he can almost see louis' mouth quirk in his sudden smile. "i love you too, harold," he tells him. "wanna tell me how la is?"

later, when they've hung up, harry realizes his feet have taken him to his favourite tattoo place.

he goes in, gets his shoulderblade inked with a little feather. he misses louis.

:::

two:  
melbourne --- fiji

am in fiji, will be back befor rehearsals . x

ps: lov u. xxxx

harry stares at the texts. "fiji?" he asks no one and everyone in particular, and gets one shrug from niall in return. "did anyone- does anyone-"

he's looking at zayn in particular, but zayn merely shrugs as well. "he didn't say anything," he says. 

harry stares at the texts. slowly types back:

 Ok... have a good time. Love you too. x

"it's just," harry says, when zayn corners him later after a day of quiet, not-quite-moody contemplating, "he didn't tell me anything. and, he doesn't have to, i don't own him, but, i don't know."

zayn says, pushing at harry's knee so he can sit on the step, "things can get a bit overwhelming, you know?"

"i know," harry says. "yeah, i just."

he doesn't know. it's been strained, lately, with eleanor coming on tour, with the stress of finishing the album before the deadline. 

"he copes with it differently," says zayn. "you get a tattoo. i graffiti city walls at night."

"you-"

"shush now," zayn says, and harry cracks his first smile of the day. "point is, it might not even make sense to him. but i think it's something he needs to do. you understand that, i know you do."

harry says: "i miss him, when we're in the same city." rubs at one eye. "can't bear it, sometimes."

"i know, babe," says zayn, and he opens up his arms for a hug.

later, there's a text from his boy:

s beautiful here

But miss you. Be back soon

:::

three:  
dusseldorf --- oslo

 louis snorts undignifiedly as a hello. "say it so li can hear," he tells harry gleefully.

"i'm not going to repeat myself," harry mutters. "not now." he glances down at the peacefully slumbering businessman on his shoulder. the flight's not even taken off yet.

"ohhhhh, man," louis is giggling, almost incoherent, "just shove him off."

"i can't!" harry mumble-exclaims. "it's rude."

"maybe this is foreplay," louis says quite seriously. "maybe he thinks you wanna be inducted into the mile high club! he's too late for that."

harry hears liam's "oh, ew," and then a second later, "which flight, god."

"all the flights," louis tells him.

"i," harry says, "am scared."

"do not fret, styles," says louis. "think of it as charity."

"charity." harry adjusts his phone and stares down at the man's 

"providing pillow services for tired wall street workers."

"i'm an escort now."

"mile high club," louis leers. it's obvious even through the thousands of miles.

the stewardess walks by and gives harry and the man a fond, accepting look after ensuring both their seatbelts are on. harry wants to be let off the plane quite badly.

"i can do this," he mutters to louis. "only twelve hours."

the man grunts something in his sleep, peacefully. 

the stewardess taps her ear, indicating harry stop messing with the plane signal or whatever, harry's never really got that.

"only twelve hours!" says louis cheerfully. "tell sleepy stephen i say hi."

"i love you," harry says instead.

"not in front of your night's wages, harry!" says louis. "but i love you too."

:::

four:  
doncaster --- cheshire

caption accompanying a picture of a lopsided many-branches-bared christmas tree: happy 3 days before xmas babe!!!! wakey

caption accompanying a photo of harry styles' sleep-tired face, eyes groggy and dried saliva on cheek, all tangled up in sheets: m awake 

text from louis tomlinson, 8.30 am: attractive, mate

text from harry styles, 8.31 am: thanjs, let me go t sleep

phone call from louis tomlinson to harry styles, 8.31 am to 8.36 am: 

"baAAAAaabe!!!"

"mmmgh."

"wake up, s' christmas!"

"no issnot."

"well. close enough! now i myself was woken up at the crack of dawn by people demanding i help pick out a tree, so i'm just passing along the favor."

"that tree doesn't look very christmassy."

"rude, harold edward. i'll have you know that my sisters chose that one cause they knew nobody else would. sort of like something you would do, actually. i'm surrounded by people with putty for hearts."

"louis."

"yeah, bebeb."

"love you."

"love you too, lazy darling."

"mmm, 'm up."

"you better be. it's christmas."

"no it's not."

"it's christmas for all of december, infidel. except for louis' birthday, that's louis' birthday."

(muffled shriek from louis tomlinson's end of line)

"man, dais! babe, i gotta go. i'll call you soon, alright?"

"am going back to sleep."

caption accompanying a picture of a brightly decorated diseased-looking yellow-branched tree, complete with angel on top: that was a good idea!!!

text from harry styles, 7.56 pm: saving all the unwanted trees, i mean . xx

text from louis tomlinson, 9.03 pm: actual putty

:::

\+ one:  
london --- london

"hello, stranger," harry says.

louis snorts.

"no, you are not greeting me with that cliched as fuck line-- pick another one. something sexy but longing. original."

"de-man-ding," harry tells him, drawing it out. "how about, babe, there were a million city lights, none of them compared to how brightly your eyes shine."

"fuck you, that's not halfway original," louis laughs. "where are you anyway! you said you were in the neighborhood like, ten minutes ago."

"two minutes, at most," harry assures him. "impatient, are we?"

"no," louis says immediately and unconvincingly, and harry grins maniacally at the road. "just hungry, didn't order takeaway cause i thought you'd be back before midnight to cook."

"what's that? i see a huge pileup ahead," harry says. "ooh, looks bad, lou. should be at least a three hour crawl."

"little shit, see if i blow you tonight."

"that's alright," harry says, unperturbed, "i can suck you off, no problem."

intake of breath, and harry can just imagine louis stopped still for a moment in their house, lip bit and eyes bright.

he pulls into the driveway.

"where are you!" says louis, who apparently hasn't noticed the car. "want you back so i can blowjob-exile you, please."

"patience, tomlinson," harry says softly. he shuts the car door, ever so quietly. 

"i've been waiting," louis whines, "ever so long, hours and days and decades and i'm-"

harry's managed to unlock the front door, and they just stare at each other across the hallway, just for a bit, just for now.

then:

"hello, stranger," harry breathes, and louis barrels into his arms.

:::

**Author's Note:**

> short bc i wanted t post it before my additional math paper 
> 
> p/s what would you think of a mutant au?


End file.
